


Eyes

by IILauraMarieII



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutant Powers, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IILauraMarieII/pseuds/IILauraMarieII
Summary: Theo was never really anything special. His small stature invited for a lot of bullying, which made his life hard, but that's probably the only special thing about him.He is special though.Because normal boys don't send other boys into comas just by looking at them.





	1. Chapter 1

Why me?  
  
Why am I the one that everyone hates?  
  
Why do they hate me?  
  
I ask myself those questions every day, but I never seem to get any answers. I'm apparently the kind of person everyone picks on without proper reasoning. The reason why they tease me is as unreasonable as monkeys on the moon to me. You see, I'm blind on one eye. My blindness has invited for a lot of people to bump into me in the school hallways, yelling "Watch it!" and running away, giggling, as if they actually thought their joke was funny or original.  
  
I always play this game with myself. Try to avoid anyone, at any cost. I usually lose at this game, but it's worth a try every time.  
  
I'm tired of people teasing me, picking on me. I have always been very passive, an easy target for everyone to prove their status. Who would want to hang out with the blind weirdo? Not even my bullies want to spend too much time with me, thank god. The beatings are kept to a minimum that way.  
  
I'm currently feeling my heartbeat beat in my ears, most likely making them red as i run towards my school. I usually try to be as late as I can without being too late for school to avoid people. People might call me paranoid, but let's just say that i have experienced stuff that would make anyone cautious in this situation.  
  
I almost crash into the door as i enter the classroom and relief rushes through me when I hear the familiar ring of the bell. Saved by the bell, for now. As I sit down at my desk, I can't help but scan the wooden surface for new lovely messages carved into it by my classmates. I don't think any has been added today.  
  
I always liked studying, it was the only thing I was ever really good at. I like class, except for the mean comments, occasional spitballs and my general anxiety. But other than that, I like it a lot. Filling a blank paper with notes has always seemed so satisfying to me, I don't know why.  
  
The bell rings suddenly and loudly in my ears and I slowly pack my stuff, hopefully exhausting the patience of potential bullies. I don't want to run into Josh, my #1 fan today. Please, not today.  
  
I have been feeling his cold, green eyes stare at me the entire time I was in the classroom and it gives me the creeps. Josh terrifies me on a whole new level, I can't really explain it. He's not like the others. The others, I can handle, sort of. I just can't deal with Josh, it's almost like he has had a vendetta against me since the first time he saw me. He is the one responsible for most of my bruises and occasional scars that has littered my body for far too long.  
  
Josh rises from his seat and my anxiety rises along with him. I can feel panic almost consuming me and the hairs on my neck stands on end. I almost feel his anger radiating off of him, almost like an aura, surrounding his entire body, trying to intimidate and choke me.  
  
I know I'm doomed when I'm the only person left in the classroom, alone with Josh. I feel his large hand pressing down on my shoulder, a silent display of the dominance he has over me.  
  
"What's up, Loser?" he says mockingly, putting extra pressure on every syllable to scare me. It's working.  
  
"P-please, leave me..." I mumble quietly, almost not even daring to stand up for myself. I know I should, I just am too scared. He's just so big and I'm so small, he could break me in half if he wanted to.  
  
"Hmm? What're you saying? Speak up, Loser!" He yells, making me jump in my seat. I swallow the overflow of saliva in my mouth, not daring to challenge him further. But I have to listen to him, or else I'm done for. His voice is so cold, it sends shivers down my spine.  
  
"Please, l-leave me alone," I squeak, this time loud enough for Josh to hear me clearly. He seems satisfied with my answer, judging by his obvious smirk taking up half of his face.  
  
"Is that really how you want to talk to me?" He asks lowly, as if I did something to piss him off. He raises his hand and forces is down towards my face until I feel his fist connecting to my jaw.  
  
He pulls me out of my seat and practically drags me behind the school building, where he can do whatever he wants without facing any consequences.  
  
I have absolutely no idea why he is mad at me, and he usually never punches me when it's just him and I. I feel confusion rise within me as my face feels temporarily numb from the punches it has taken. The only thing that is not confusing right now is the pure rage burning in josh's eyes.  
  
He kicks me in the stomach and I let out a loud scream as I felt the impact on my fragile ribs.  
  
"Shut up!" he yells as he kicks me again and again. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are, trying to order me around like that, huh?" He yells at me as I lie on the cold concrete, struggling to breathe. "I am the one deciding when I do shit, not you, you piece of shit. You're nothing. You're a piece of trash I step on every day! You're worthless, absolutely worthless!"  
  
He kicks me some more, but somehow, his kicks don't feel as powerful anymore. He must be getting tired.  
  
He finally seems to lose interest in me after what feels like hours passing by. Pain is spreading throughout my body. Some places I feel a dull, constant pain. Other places I feel jabs of pain coursing through my body whenever I decide to move a muscle. He's still standing a few metres behind me, trying to catch his breath. I really hope he's done, because I don't think I can take much more.  
  
I feel pain course through my body, practically electrifying me with every movement. It's dark outside, so I must have been lying here for a while, waiting for Josh to go away. I decide to take a chance, since he hasn't said a word in quite a while, and try to walk home, even though it feels like both of my legs are ready to give out under me.  
  
A strange itch has begun to spring behind my right eye. That's weird, there shouldn't be any nerves there to cause me any pain, I have been blind on that eye my entire life. The itch starts to develop into a dull throb all the while I'm trying to pull myself through all the other pain. Whoever said that you can only ever feel pain in one spot is lying.  
  
The throb behind my eye is getting worse and I try to apply pressure to it to ease the pain, but it's not working. It's more and more distracting and the pain is becoming greater than any other in my body.  
  
"Hey, loser!" Someone familiar yells behind me but I don't answer. I just keep on trying to walk, I'm trying so hard to focus, but the pain is so overwhelming. Someone grabs my shoulder and spin me around and I see the familiar green eyes. "Where the hell are you going!?" He yells but I don't answer him once again. I fall to the ground and I don't feel like have control over my body anymore.  
  
The pain is unbearable and I can't help but scream in pain with Josh standing over me not knowing what to do about it. I raise my head and looks into his eyes that are quickly filling with unexplained horror. I feel myself being sucked into his eyes, until the cold, green irises and the deep black pupils are everything I see. And then darkness.  
  
A small sliver of light appears in my field of vision.  
  
"Dad, please,"  
  
I hear a little boy crying out loud while the light comes closer and closer, faster and faster.  
  
"Stop it, please"  
  
The light comes closer, and I start to see more than light. I see little images of a boy with green eyes, smiling at me. He looks so happy in these images, why is he crying? This doesn't make any sense.  
  
"Why? Why me?"  
  
I kept on hearing the tiny, broken voice. As I come closer to the images, they turn darker. I begin to see images of blood splattered on the wooden floor and tears that are mixing with it. I start to feel a familiar pain in my stomach as if someone had just kicked me in the ribs. My body jolts with pain once to the chorus of the little boy screaming with the same pain I was feeling. The images is starting to flash by me, faster and faster. The tiny voice grows deeper and deeper, becoming more mature, and it reminds me of someone.  
  
"Dad, you're drunk! Please don't do this!" I heard a familiar voice yell.  
  
"Shut up you little loser of a son," sounded a deep voice. I felt the impact of the man's hand on my cheek and I heard the boy crying and sobbing. The man wouldn't stop hitting me, and I feel every punch and kick going through my body to the chorus of the boy crying, begging.  
  
As this memory plays in my head, I see the final image before me. Green eyes turning colder and colder, bruised lips, black eyes and swollen cheeks disappear to reveal a very familiar face.  
  
Oh my god. It's Josh! What the hell!?  
  
The darkness of Josh's pupil pulls me in once again and before I know if, I'm on the cold concrete flooring behind the school once again. Josh is no longer standing over me. He sits beside me on his knees with tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
He stares into nothing and his cold eyes are completely empty. His eyes has changed color. From the usual piercing green to an almost dull, grey color. He isn't responding to me like he did before, he just sits there.  
  
He suddenly stands up and walks away from me slowly. As if he's in a daze like a zombie. For a moment I am worried for him, but the overwhelming pain from before is starting to make itself known to me once again. I decide to go home before the pain becomes too bad.  
  
I actually made it home, it must be some sort of miracle. I took some painkillers the minute I entered the empty house, so the pain is only borderline unbearable compared to the piercing pain before.  
  
My house is always empty, most of the time anyways. My parents are out and about in the world doing business or whatever. They don't really tell me about what they're doing nor do they don't notice me or my vast collection of bruises when they finally are home.  
  
It's not like they don't care, they just have greater things to worry about than me and my problems. I understand that. I have for a long time.  
  
As I take in my injuries, I think I got lucky. Sure, my ribs feel like they're too small for my chest and half of my face is still numb from the pain, but not too bad considering. As I look at myself in the mirror, I am startled by what I see.  
  
My right eye isn't grey anymore. It's piercing green, just like Josh's.


	2. Chapter 2

I have no idea what’s going on. As I keep staring in the mirror, as if I’m looking for an answer. My staring doesn’t seem to be as effective as I would like it to be, seeing as I still don’t have any answers.

I keep on thinking, keep on trying to figure out the answer, and frustration manifests itself in an outburst of a yell. Maybe it’s because I’m tired? Yeah, that must be it. Sleep deprivation can make you see weird stuff that isn’t there, right?

That is a good enough answer for me and I go to brush my teeth and go to bed. I fall asleep surprisingly easy. I guess I was just tired after all.

A small noise pulls me out of unconsciousness. It must be the branches outside my my bedroom window. As I look towards said window, I am shocked to find nothing there. Oh right. Mom and dad cut down the tree a year ago to make room for the new pool.  
But then, what is making that sound? That rattling sound. It almost sounds as if someone is messing with… the door.

A sudden panic washes over me as I realise that someone is breaking into my house. Someone is outside my door, trying to unlock it. Trying to get to me. Oh god, are they going to kill me? The only thing I can think of is hiding, but there is nowhere to hide. The only place is under my bed.

God damnit! They’re going to find me right away if I hide there! As I hear the lock click, I make a quick decision. I have to try and hide, even if it is the most cliché and obvious place to do so.

The door opens slowly, creaking as it opens, further fueling my anxiety ridden body. What if they hear my breathing? Can they hear my heart beating? Because it’s the only thing I can really register.

I try to move my head to see if someone’s in the room, but it’s as if I’m paralyzed. I can’t move my head and as I try to move my arms and legs I realise that I can’t move my entire body. At all. The only thing I can really move is my eyes.

I suddenly feel a hand grab my ankle and a small scream dies in my throat.

I’m being pulled out from under the bed, and at this point, I am sure that I’m going to die.

I’m going to die.

Tears are flowing freely from my eyes and the world around me is foggy because of them. Panic is flowing within me, overtaking me completely. I can’t do a damn thing about it.

I’m going to die.

I don’t want to die.

I lie with closed eyes for a while, waiting for certain death, but when my expectations aren’t met, I dare to look up at the one having a hold of my ankle.

It’s a boy. It’s a beautiful boy, with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. As I stare at him, he stares right back. It’s weird, I’m not sensing any danger from him. He doesn’t seem like a killer. At all.

Our own little staring contest is broken by the sound of men yelling and windows being broken. Some men are yelling and I can hear the coldness in their voices. They are yelling my name. The very fact that they know my name scares me greatly. The mystery boy quickly looks towards the door with wide eyes and reaches his hand out towards me. I am surprised that I have control of my limbs again, but I don’t really have time to wonder why.

He mumbles something, but I can’t tell what he’s saying. He has a firm hold of my wrist and he starts running, dragging me with him. Down the stairs and out of the back door where the other guys hasn’t reached yet. He runs so fast and I can barely keep up.  
I can’t feel my legs anymore, but I don’t really care. I have no idea of where we’re going, but I couldn’t care less at the moment. I can hear yelling in the distance, dogs barking.

Oh god, we’re being chased.

Confusion and fear is taking over my body, and I no longer feel like I have control over it. It’s a scary thought, to not be in control like this. I have no idea of what’s going on. I only know that I would probably feel safer with the boy clutching my wrist than the men chasing us with dogs.

It’s weird how your legs can feel numb and on fire at the same time. I literally can’t feel them moving, but they are burning so bad, I feel like screaming. The only thing keeping me from doing exactly that is the overtaking fear of the men chasing us.  
I think we’re losing them. The dog’s barks are more distant that they were before. I think we’re slowing down as well.  
When we finally stop, my entire body is shaking. The boy finally looks at me once again, but I can’t look at him, it’s so blurry. Everything is spinning and I reach out for anything to keep me standing.

I end up grabbing the boy and I instinctively lean into him. My legs feel like jelly and I can feel them giving out under me. Fortunately for me and my face, I am caught my the mystery boy. I don’t even think I have time to wonder about him before my vision blackens and I pass out.

I can vaguely feel hands grab me and I feel like I’m floating. I’m being laid down on something soft, a bed maybe? I feel somebody putting their hand in mine and it makes me feel safe. I want to hold on as well, but I simply don’t have the strength.  
I have to hope, that the hand won’t disappear. At least not until I am fully knocked out.

I don’t think they did.

It feels like I’m floating on a cloud in the middle of nowhere. There is no wind and my body is so light, I can barely feel it. Everything is buzzing softly and for a moment, I can’t even remember my own name. I’m just floating.

I start to feel a soft texture surround my body and the comfortable buzzing is slowly fading, getting replaced by a dull pain silently creeping in. There’s pain everywhere. Pain is spreading throughout my whole body as I slowly regain consciousness. I open my eyes slowly and what I see is not what I expect.

The room I’m lying in is completely white. Everything is so white that I almost can’t see the corners of the room. As I wonder why I even got here, the memories crash into me. The pain, Josh, the break-in, the mysterious boy, the chase, the numbing anxiety and the panic. I remember it all. I feel panic bubbling inside me, quickly spreading as I figure out that I have no idea of where I am.

Did I get kidnapped? What do they want from me?

Before the panic overtakes me completely, I hear a door open. My neck snaps towards the sound and I can feel my breaths getting heavier. The sudden movement has provoked a weird dizziness and I can’t focus at all.

A figure is standing by the door and it moves closer to me. It doesn’t look threatening, but I don’t even know if i can believe my own judgement anymore.

What am I going to wear tomorrow?~~

What if he doesn’t like me?~~

Am I good enough?~~

I want to go home…~~

Words are invading my mind and I have no idea of where they’re coming from. I have never thought these things before. Am I going crazy? A lot of different voices are whirling around inside my head and I can’t keep track of any of them. Are these thoughts really my own?

I can’t stop it. I’m trying so hard to make it stop, but I don’t know how. I can’t even hear my own thoughts anymore, everything is so loud. I try yelling for it to stop, but the voices won’t listen to anything I say.

I hear a voice sounding different from the others. This voice is more present, as if it’s right here and not an echo like the others.   
"Hey! Look at me," I hear a voice speak to me, but it takes a little while for me to be able to process the words properly. I open my eyes without me even realizing them being closed in the first place. There is a person next to me. It's the boy from earlier. Mystery boy.

“Are you okay?” He asks, but I am barely able to hear it. His mouth moves as if he’s speaking really loudly, but I almost can’t hear a thing. The other voices are buzzing around inside my head and I feel like crying. I must really be going crazy.   
I try to answer, but I don’t know if I’m shouting loud enough for him to hear.

“No!” I yell as loudly as I can.

Tears are welling up in my eyes and I once again shut my eyes tight. Mystery boy moves closer to me and wraps his arm around me in an attempt to comfort me. I must say that the physical contact is comforting, but I’m still going crazy.

Mystery boy’s arm reaches behind his back and he takes out what looks like a white hairband. It’s very thin, almost frail looking, but he’s handling it as if it could solve the world’s problems. He slowly puts it on my head and I wonder why for a moment before I get the answers.

All the voices are gone. They’re completely gone. I can finally hear myself think again.

"This will help until you can control it," The boy says quietly. His voice is deep, comforting and it makes me feel a weird sense of safety once again.

Tears of relief escapes my eyes and the boy takes my hand and squeezes it. It’s almost as if he’s inviting me to go back to sleep, but I don’t want to. I don’t want to be left alone again.

“Don’t leave me,” I whisper, feeling very vulnerable. I’m not normally the damsel in distress, but I think that I am entitled to feel like it, given the situation.

“I won’t,” Mystery boy responds. “I’ll stay here until you wake up again. I’ll answer all your questions, don’t worry.”

He smiles at me. He has a pretty smile. It makes his usually piercing blue eyes softer. I feel my eyelids become heavy and I decide to give in to sleep.

I end up falling asleep with Mystery boy still holding my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake up again, I don’t open my eyes immediately. I don’t feel ready to face the reality of my situation yet. I had no idea that something could go so bad so quickly. Heck, I don’t even know what day it is right now and I still feel strangely safe.  
  
I try to listen to my surroundings as I try to gather myself enough to open my eyes. I twitch my fingers a little bit to feel if Mystery Boy has kept his promise. I feel my lips curl upwards as I feel my fingers hit another hand.  
  
I guess Mystery Boy noticed my finger-twitching, because he begins talking to me.  
  
“Hey, are you awake?” He asks, surprise evident in his deep voice.  
  
As I open my eyes, the first thing I see is a set of wide blue eyes staring right into mine, anticipating the moment I open them. He smiles as he keeps on looking at me.  
  
“Are you okay? Feeling any pain?” He asks, and strangely, I don’t feel any pain. Like, at all. I don’t know why, though. It’s not like I slept for so long that my injuries healed, right?  
  
“Don’t worry, you’ve only been asleep for a day,” He says as if he knew what I was saying. “We have some really good healers here, so you should be okay.”  
  
“So, what’s going on? Why am I here? Why were the men chasing us, a-and why were you in my house in the first place?” I ask quickly, almost not allowing Mystery Boy answer. “And why the hell are you?”  
  
“Well, I can only answer the easy questions right now,” he says slowly. “My name’s Adrian and I brought you here to keep you safe from these men. There are a lot of people here, and we are all being kept safe here.”  
  
“And where exactly is here?” I ask with raised eyebrows. I certainly won’t be feeling safe if I don’t even know where I am. It gets silent for a while and he looks down, probably thinking of what to answer.  
  
“Well, we call it ‘The Institute’ but there’s not a lot of people that know where we are. We have to stay hidden or else we could be in danger.”  
  
“This place is my home and it’s going to be your home too at some point,” he continues. “It has become a home to a lot of people over the years.”  
  
“But why am I in danger?” I mumble and Adrian probably doesn’t hear me because he just keeps on talking.  
  
“You’re going to be living with me since we have similar powers…” He continues to speak, but I don’t hear him. What does he mean, powers? Like, a talent of some kind? Then I don’t have to be here, I’m not talented at all. And what kind of talent would warrant people to chase after me like that?  
  
It appears that Adrian has notices my confused facial expression, because he stops talking and looks directly at me once again.  
  
“You do know what I’m talking about, right?” He asks and his eyes widen as I shake my head. “You’re special, Theo.”  
  
When I don’t answer once again he sits up straighter and looks at me with raised eyebrows again, as if I should know the answer. Well, I clearly don’t, so can’t he just tell me?  
  
“This place is like a school for people with special abilities. I’m here because I have telekinesis. I can make things move with the power of thought,” he says proudly, as if he has accomplished something. Well, to me he just sounds crazy. He sounds like one of the crazy people you meet on the street, the creeps that my mom would tell me to stay away from.  
  
He helped me to a sitting position before leading my legs over the edge of the small bed. He carefully observes my every move, probably looking for signs of pain of some sort. Truth is, I’m fine right now. Nothing hurts anywhere for once.  
  
Adrian leads me out of the room and into the hallway. The change of scenery is overwhelming. There are so many colors everywhere. There is a long hallway with doors spaced out evenly throughout the long hallway. We make it to the end of the hallway and the now red floor lead up to a staircase. When I look up, I see the stairs crossing each other, leading to different floors throughout the enormous building.  
  
The same questions who has yet to be answered well up inside of me, the curiosity getting the better of me.  
  
“But what am I doing here? Why am I here? Can I go home?”  
  
“Okay, okay, slow down. You’re being kept safe here from the ones who want to harm you and others like you.” He looks like he is going to continue to talk, but I interrupt him.  
  
“What about Josh? What happened to him?” I ask carefully.  
  
Adrian sighs. “He went into a coma the day the whole incident happened. They say his eyes turned almost grey and he stopped doing anything. After two days of being completely unresponsive, he went into a coma.”  
  
I froze completely. I couldn’t have done that, right?? No way, I couldn’t do that, I just looked into his eyes, I didn’t do a single thing!  
  
A familiar pain starts sprouting in my eye and it quickly starts hurting. My breathing becomes irregular and I feel panic bubbling, almost taking over my body.  
  
“Hey, is he okay?” I hear a foreign voice speak. I can feel my consciousness fading, the edges of my vision are becoming darker and darker until they are completely black. I hear voices all around me, but I don’t register anything. My eye hurts like hell and I can’t do anything but scream. The voices around me are unrecognizable and the last thing I remember is the sensation of being picked up.  
  
I awaken to confusing voices all around me. Where am I? Did I faint? I slowly open my eyes and the voices around me are getting louder, jumping to attention as they notice me moving.  
  
I am not in the familiar white room now. I’m lying on what feels like a couch and all I want to do is go back to sleep. My whole body is so tired and I don’t know why. Exhaustion has laid itself as a blanket around me, trying desperately to lull me into sleep once more.  
  
When I look up and see all the unfamiliar faces, I feel my chest tighten almost immediately and my eyes travel across the faces, searching, until I find the one I’m looking for.  
  
“What happened?” I ask, but I don’t need an answer from Adrian because the second after the memories come flooding back, threatening to overtake me.  
  
Oh god, I put Josh in a coma.  
  
“Do you want to go see your new room? You can sleep some more there,” Adrian tells me and I nod my head right away. I want to be away from all these strangers staring at me. He reaches his hand forward and I try to stand on wobbly legs.  
  
The room I’m being led to is not what I expected. It’s a small room with two beds and soft blue walls. Not too many colors like the hallway before, but not as sterile-looking as the white room from before.  
  
“Welcome to my room. You and I are going to be roommates. Whilst you’re here, we are going to figure out how your powers works starting now.” I look at him, confused. He keeps on explaining how things are going to work out.  
  
“There are two other dorms aside from this one, “says Adrian. “There are the enhancements, the mentalists and the manipulators dorms.”  
  
“The enhancements are people with bodily superiorities such as increased strength, self-regeneration or enhanced sight,” Adrian looks at me with a questioning look, as if he’s silently asking if I understand.  
  
“The mentalists are the people with powers relating to the mind. These powers could be telekinesis, mind reading or precognition. The manipulators can easily be confused with a telekinetic. They can control individual elements. They can only control one. A telekinetic can control all elements, but the manipulators are usually better at controlling their individual element.”  
  
“You and I are mentalists, thus we live together,” he finishes. I wouldn’t say that I’m confused right now, just overwhelmed by the tidal wave of information Adrian just unleashed upon me. “So… Which is my bed?” I ask because honestly, I don’t know what else to say. Adrian helps me find my stuff and getting me settled in.  
  
I notice that the sky has gotten dark outside, and my fatigue from before has left my body completely for some reason.  
  
Adrian has been lying still for a while now and the silence of the room is getting to me. I have never been good with too much silence. I usually fall asleep with music in my ears to drown out the silence. And the thoughts that come with the silence.  
  
I’m so confused and I have no idea of what is going on. Powers? Telekinesis? What the hell have I gotten myself into? I still can’t believe anything I have been told today, hell, I don’t even know what day it is right now.  
  
And yet, I feel this odd sense of safety, as if my instincts are telling me that I am okay. That I am safe.  
  
I guess it’s also this sense of safety that makes my eyes heavier as I lay here in an unfamiliar bed. I hear the soft snores of Adrian next to me. He’s quite a character I must say. Let’s hope that he won’t kill me in my sleep.


End file.
